So now I'm Sakura Haruno?
by Kuroi Yuki-Chan
Summary: Yeah. I'm living my crappy life, one day at a time, but I never expected to wake up, be choked by a supposedly fake anime character, be set on fire with purple ooze, then wake up as Sakura from Naruto. So, if this is a dream, some one better wake me up, and if not...well...I've gotta future to save. Sakura x various! you can decide!
1. Orochimru is a pedophile

Authoress's note: Hello, my swanky babes! This is my first fanfiction! All feedback is welcomed, but please don't be mean! Constructive criticism is appreciated, and so are tips, praise, and suggestions. Reviews are love! ️

* * *

️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️

Silent screams of pain bubbled out of my throat, as blistering pain rushed over me. My eyes watered with tears, letting out choked sobs as his hand blocked my air supply. I was shaking and convulsing, my body was weak and tired from running, and I knew that I would not be coming out of this unscathed. " **Now tell me,"** My attacker smirked, letting his inhumanly long tongue dark out and lick up my tears, " **Where is Fukkatsu no kokoro, hm?** (1)" his pasty hands loosened around my neck, making me pant and gasp for air.

"I-I don't-" I winced as the slimy appendage licked my tear ducts then traveled down to the tender spots on my neck, making me shiver in fear and disgust. "Let go of me, you fucking creep!" He moved so fast, I didn't even see it, and all I felt was the stinging pain of his slap. All I could do was whimper, as fresh tears spilled over the rims of my eyes. I flinched as his tongue traced up neck to my cheeks, tasting my fear, with a malicious chuckle that bubbled from his chest.

" **Oh? It seems that we have a little firecracker, hm?** " his eyes narrowed, as strands of his midnight hair, swished with the harsh wind. " **Keep yourself in check, Little girl, or I'll kill you.** " gathering up the last of my courage, I scowled.

"Fuck you, bitch! Burn in hell, you fucking pedophile! God knows how many little ass kids you've raped, and I refuse to be one of them!" I squirmed and thrashed, trying my damned hardest to escape the iron grip of his bony hands, and the glare of his predatory eyes. He shook his head in mock pity, before I felt a burst of energy.

" **One last chance, little firecracker. Where is ?"**

"In hell, and that's where you're going after I kill you!" and just as I was going to say another shitty remark, a dark purple glow oozed from my attacker, and started seeping into my skin. I screamed, it felt as if my cells were set ablaze, and I fucking hated it, it hurt like hell. The sludge was forcing its way in my pores, spreading a blistering heat so bad, it felt as if there was magma burning my blood and flesh. I let out a cry of agony. He dropped me on my floor, and watched me spasm with pain. I was on the brink of insanity, clawing at my skin, I was desperately tried to get the sludge out, so I could set that fucker on fire for doing this to me.

" **See you on the other side,** _ **little**_ _**firecracker**_ **, I hope you like my gift."**

And the was the last thing I saw, before passing out, was liquid amber snake eyes, gleaming with satisfaction. ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️

* * *

Authoress's note 2: LET ME KNOW IF IT WAS GOOD~ please comment and review!  
 **Fukkatsu no kokoro is the heart of rebirth.**


	2. Fuck my life

My body was sore, I felt drained, and I had one hell of a headache. I sighed, wondering what the fuck happened. I sat up too quickly, lurching as i felt vomit threatening to creep up. "Ew..what the fuck?" I cringed at the taste, as I licked by chapped lips. Opening my eyes begrudgingly, I winced as fink enveloped my vision. I moved a frightfully pale hand up to brush the strands of hair away, but that when i stopped.

Wait.

What?

I fisted the pink strands of hair in anguish, "Who the fuck dyed my hair? Is this some kind of fucking joke?" I froze. What the hell was up with my voice? I sounded like a whiny bitch-ass twelve year-old.

" **That's because you are a whiny bitch-ass twelve year old."** My eyes widened before narrowing.

"You talk a lot of shit, where and who the hell are you?" I winced as I heard that voice laugh me. "Shut the hell up! Where are you?" I was freaking out. I was in a room with pink walls, well furnished, and even a bathroom. Which is great, except for the fact that it's not my fucking room. Like, where is all my fucking shit? Where's my Prussia **(1)** Body pillow? Hm? Where the fuck is my mini fridge? Most importantly, where the fuck is my Dan and Phil poster?

" **It's all gone."** It laughed at me, making me quake with frustration.

"The hell it is! Where is my stuff? And why the hell am I here?" I yelled, the last straw was pulled, I was out of patience, and I wanted my answers.

" **Look in the mirror-"**

"How in the hell is that going to help! I-"

" **Just fucking do it, you bitch."** I silently quaked with rage as I made my way to the bathroom.

"So, how the fuck is looking in the mirror going to-" I choked. What the hell. Pink hair. Pale skin. Skinny. I almost threw up as I saw the eyes. Dead Mint-green orbs stared back at me, making me flinch. The way that they looked at me made me feel guilty, Like I hurt them. Like i Killed them. I started hyperventilating as the truth finally settled in. My denial was crushed as those beautiful jade eyes stared back at me. "I-I..." I was speechless. I shuddered as bile crept up my throat. I closed my eyes as an seemingly endless tears spilled from my eyes. No. _Her_ eyes. But, did that mean I killed her? Did my presence in her body kill her? I was a murderer. Subconsciously I put a hand on the bruises on my neck. They will still there. Did...Did Orochimaru kill me? And...My soul traded Sakura's for mine? Vertigo hit me like a truck, and I had to grip the towel bar to stay standing. She was unwillingly sacrificed. I fell to my knees and threw up. The tears kept coming, as I lay shaking on the cold tile floor of the restroom. "S-she was sacrificed...I-I'm..."I trembled from the cold tile touching my skin. "I-I'm so sorry! I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I-Hurk!" I heaved again and my body betrayed me by going into shock. It was pathetic.

" **Your right. It** _ **is**_ **pathetic. Get your ass up, now."** I let out a gasp at the voice.

"Sakura? Is that you?" I rasped sounding a little hopeful as I sat up, leaning against the bathroom tile wall for support.

" **No, I'm not Sakura. I'm Inner-Sakura. Her spit personality."** I sagged with disappointment. And my eyes, that had stopped crying for the moment began to moisten up a bit. " **God, stop crying. It's not going to bring her back. And it most certainly will not make her happy."**

"B-But she's dead, Inner! What the hell am I supposed to do? Live _her_ life in _her_ body?"

" **Yes."** I flinched at Inner's unususaly soft tone. " **She wanted you to change this world. She wanted you to change lives,** _ **save**_ **lives. She wanted you to be great. That's why she chose you. To make things better."**

"To make things better?" I echoed, as the information sunk in.

" **To make things better. Now get your ass in gear and clean up! Don't want to die slipping on throw-up and bile! You get up now! You need to be at the academy in three hours. Get a Move on."**

"Yeah, yeah.." I smiled as I looked in the mirror, because this time, those green orbs were bright, and smiled back at me. and Thought, I'll live. I'll live for you, Sakura.

Authors note:

Hoped you liked it! I'm thinking it's a good chapter, but I don't know if it is satisfactory. Reviews are love! And I would like to know if I should keep going or stop. **(1)** Prussia from Hetalia


	3. The first step

**authors note: Sorry guys!** ** _I've_** **been down and out for a while...I got in a car accident, and on top of that, was diagnosed with a chronic condition that has changed my life a bit. I'll try to do my best! Please enjoy, and review!**

* * *

 **"So. What the hell happened to being so confident, imposter? You seriously going to flake at a time like this?"** I sighed irritated as inner-Sakura critically talked down to me, **"Are you at** ** _least_** **going to try to fit in as the old Sakura?** " I rolled my eyes, annoyed and said nothing, as I finished cleaning myself up. I had everything ready to go, except for one thing. There is not a chance in hell that I'm wearing that idiotic useless dress. Ignoring the further comments made by Inner, and after rummaging through Sakura's wardrobe only to find nothing comfortable, I went to her Parents room, stealing one of her fathers light green oversized kimono that on me looked like a knees high Toga, and with it I wore the simple standards Shinobi pants with the black ninja sandals. Putting my hair in a very poorly, effortlessly, uncaring bun, I stepped out of the house, walking twords the academy. I didn't have a clue were it was, but, her body seemed to know the way, so I didn't question it. My hands were in my pockets, and I walked around slouched, looking absolutely miserable. When I arrived, since I had taken my time, I was late, and Iruka-Sensei was right in the middle of doing role call.

"Haruno Sakura? Is Sakura here today?" Iruka's pleasant voice tone made me feel welcomed, so I spoke up,

"Yeah. I'm over here, Iruka-Sensei." He looked over at me smiling, then faltered slightly at my emotionally worn expression, and over-all depressing affect. "Sorry I'm late," I started, then inwardly smirked whilst I kept a neutral facade, "you see, An old man was trying to help his granddaughter hold the grocery's, but his hand slipped suddenly, causing him to fall over and break his back, so I took him to the hospital." I could tell Iruka was very irritated, but it seemed to me as if his concern outweighed his irritation. Without giving him another glimpse, I took the window seat next to Shikamaru, and did nothing but stare out the window. I had to come up with a plan. Obviously I was sent here by Orochimaru, and somehow that was connected to the purple ooze that burned and brought me here and with Sakura choosing me to be her host. What the hell was happening. Just as I started creating some rationals, I was stuck with an idea. Forget about the academy classes, I need to learn an abundance of things before I'm able to do anything that could contribute to my success. After the first part of the lesson, during the lunch break, I put my hands in my pocket, and began to walk out of the academy.

"Hey! Sakura, were do you think your going? The second half is about to start!" At this, the other academy students looked at me curious, I sighed, irritated with this question,

"Being here is a waste of !y time. I could be more productive on my own. The only time you'll see me here is to take the seasonal exams, but other that that," my eyes narrowed in irritation at the gawking stares I got from the teachers and my fellow peers, "I won't be troubling myself with all these useless distractions." Before anyone could respond I left, too emotionally numbed to tap into those feelings.

 **"Hey! What the hell are you doing? This isn't how Sakura acts, imposter! Your fucking** **up! You need to go back and-"**

"No. I have plans, and in order to do whatever Sakura wanted me do doesn't involve any of them. I need to do this. I owe it to her." Inner was silent afterwards, which I appreciated because I had began surfer from a migraine, and began walking twords the library. It was time to get serious.

* * *

 **So...who did you guys like it? Let me know! Please review, it helps me grow as a writer.**


	4. Mapping out the plan

**Yup. I know absolutely nothing in regards to the plot line. It's pure word vomit now. And I think its pretty good.**

* * *

I had been studying chakra and ninjustu religiously, making myself so tired that only raw guilt and obligation was the only thing that made me get up every day and push my aching body, that had been pushed way past its physical capabilities. I tried to recall the episodes and plot-line of Naruto, so I could counter the events the best that I could. Naruto was always alone, no one ever acknowledge him, Sasuke became cold and bitter, rightfully so, after Itachi slaughtered his clan. And as for Sakura...She was unbelievably weak, and overall useless until the next chapter. "Sakura is already been taking care of, and I guess Naruto is next on the list..." I spoke aloud, as I skimmed a Genjustu scroll, It honestly shouldn't be too hard, the boy thrived off of attention. Frowning, hid my scrolls under my bed, and stretched. I had every intention of changing things so they could be better. It was hard enough, I started having nightmares. Of Orochimaru attacking me, forcing his sickeningly acidic sludge inside my pores, causing blistering pain, and transporting me here. Then I furrowed my brows in annoyance, But Inner-sakura clamed to say that the Original Sakura chose me. So that would mean that she was aware of whatever jutsu, or vile creation was conjured up to take me, and somehow altered it, or was apart of making it.

 **"She didn't mean for Orochimaru to be the one to bring you here, Impostor. There's a whole lot more then it then you know."** I headed to the door silently, ignoring my 'parents' as the questioned my whereabouts, feeling agitated with this information.

'Why didn't you tell me this? Shit like this would be helpful I responded mentally, making my way to the academy, 'And why do you call me impostor? I don't even act like her. I'm my own person.'

 **"Well, your in her body, so you need to acting like she does, kind, bright, overly competitive, fan-girlish, and obsessed with Sasuke. Your supposed to be like that until the next chapter! So stop acting like a bitchy girl version of kid Kakashi, and act like your supposed to!"**

'Silence. Don't talk to me unless I ask.' was my last response, tuning out all the criticism filled instructions she continued to give me. A kid Kakashi? I didn't act like him a bit. Kid kakashi was a antisocial egotistical bitch, and am not any of that. i thought trying to ignore how right inner was. I ended up getting to Ichiraku's, only to find the blond madly slurping away countless bowls of ramen. I frowned as i saw him deflate with all the snide background comments being made about Naruto. I felt worse as i saw him visibly deflate. That's it.

"If your going to talk ship, do it to his face, you pathetic bastard, insted of gossiping like a little bitch." Every-one looked at me surprized, and i continued, "What kind of adult spends their free time talking shit about a kid, hm? Is your life truly that pathetic? That's disapointing."

"Shut up, little girl, you need to stay out of my business, i have no time to talk to a filthy harlot-"

"Don't talk to Sakura-chan like that, Dattebyo! You-"

"Naruto," I interrupted, "Don't waste you breath on this pathetic lowlife. Its not worth it." He looked at be in disbelief. I turned twords the man again, "And if you ever talk shit about my friend again, I won't hesitate to hurt you." Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Naruto tear up a little.

"You bitch!" I was slightly startled as he yelled, coming at me, fist raised, looking more then pissed. "Take this!"

Ah, god damn it.

* * *

 **Authors note; So...How'd you like it? I really would like to hear constructive critisism, and any type of feedback. Please review! i feel like no one reads this...**


End file.
